La temporada de la armonía: Raging velocidad español
by Shadowisepicz
Summary: Lo que dice el título


Era un día normal para nuestro héroe que todos conocemos , Sonic el erizo. Por supuesto que estaba corriendo a la velocidad del sonido. No por sí mismo , sin embargo, con rabia el erizo , un erizo rojo con rayas azules en la sombra de lo eran. él también tenía los ojos color avellana .

Rage : Sabes sonic , estos días han sido muy aburrido . Eggman no se acerca con sus " planes de Genius para esclavizar la Tierra.

Sonic : sé ¿verdad? Me gustaría tener algo que hacer. Como cualquier cosa . Sin embargo azar es ...

Pero lo que los erizos rápidos no sabían era que en otro universo , había 6 potros, 2 unicornios, 2 Pegasi y 2 ponies regulares.

? : Días han estado recibiendo muy aburrido . Es muy tranquilo !

¿ Estoy de acuerdo arco iris, no es que pase nada .

( AppleJack no tendrá su acento . Yo no sé cómo )

AJ ( ya revelé ) He terminado todas las tareas en el applefarm y big mac se va a hacer el resto . Crepúsculo, usted dice que es tranquilo. ¿No te parece?

Crepúsculo: Sí , pero he leído todos los libros de la biblioteca de 10 veces.

Rareza : Oh , yo no tengo a nadie con el modelo por un largo tiempo .

Fluttershy : (en voz baja ) que en realidad no tiene que hacer nada para el a? ¿No tienes ningún partys para empezar ?

Pinkie Pie : * Gasp * Noyourrightidonthaveanything * Otro suspiro * whatdoidowhatdoidowhatdoidowhatdoidowhatdoido ? !

RD : Cálmate ! Nothings que va a ser destruido ...

Crepúsculo: O algún tiempo desorientación ...

O eso creían ...  
De vuelta en el mundo de sonic , nuestras rápidas hedgies fueron arruinando la zona de libre ..

Sonic : ¡Oh, cómo me encanta la velocidad.

Rage : ...

Sonic : Rage ?

Rage : mphhhh (sonido dolor) !

Sonic : eh .. Rage ? ¿estás bien ? .

Rage : me siento una especie de ... cambiar. No uno normal ..

Sonic and Rage luego se detuvo al instante. En cuanto se detuvieron , vieron a un anillo de urdimbre . No es el oro regular, pero éste era de plata.

Sonic : Esto no es un anillo de deformación normal ...

Así como sonic dijo que , el anillo empezó a tirar de ellos en a altas velocidades.

Sonic : RUN RUN RAGE !

Sonic instante comenzó a correr , Rage finalmente siguiente . Incluso si los pies en el fuego, (literalmente , están quemando la hierba ) el anillo era demasiado potente .

Rage : Por mucho que me gusta esto, me estoy cayendo en !

Sonic : Estoy de acuerdo . Me estoy quemando mis zapatos.

Sonic and Rage luego dejaron de correr , y fue absorbido por el anillo.

Momentos más tarde , se vieron caer.

Sonic : Uh oh ... bueno , nos vemos quién sabe cuándo.

Rage : Sin comentarios

Sonic and Rage estaban cayendo y cayendo y cayendo . Hasta que lleguen al suelo por el dolor increíble , golpeando hacia fuera.

La " melena 6 P.O.V

RD : Me gustaría que -BOOM

AJ : ... eh ?

Las chicas se miraron , la búsqueda de 2 luces. Uno de un azul de los mares , y otro rojo de la lava .

Crepúsculo: Creo que deberíamos ir a investigar ... pero primero necesito - Poof -

Una carta había salido de un humo verde ... extraño ... Pero las chicas sabían que era una carta

Estimado Twilight Sparkle ,

Una fuerte explosión se ha producido a las afueras del bosque Everfree , por favor podría usted y sus amigos investigar

Gracias

- Princesa Celestia

Crepúsculo: Hemos sido enviados para investigar.

Más tarde, en la zona ...

Las chicas se habían encontrado dos erizos, tanto fuera de combate .

Rareza : ¿Cuáles son esos animales?

Fluttershy : ( después de investigar ) son erizos machos , pero no como el tipo que he visto antes.

AJ : ¿Hay que llevarlos al hospital?

RD : Pueden ser hostiles !

Crepúsculo: ¿Y? Tal vez no .

RD : ( . Recoger el erizo azul ) bien ...

AJ : ( recogiendo el erizo rojo. ) Ok !

47 minutos más tarde, en el hospital.

Doctor: Parece que están bien . No hay huesos rotos .

Meñique : ¿Los extraterrestres? O tal mutante hedgeho ( difuminar ) ...

30 minutos pasaron. Sonic and Rage despertaron, uno tras otro .

Rage : ¿Dónde estamos sonic ?

Sonic : I. .. no sé ...  
? : Por fin has despertado !

Sonic : ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado fuera por ... espera , puede hablar !

? : Puede hablar !

Rage : Estoy aquí ya sabes !

? : Oh bien, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle , estos son mis amigos , rareza, Fluttershy , Pinkie Pie , Rainbow Dash y Applejack .

Rage : Bueno, mi nombre es Rage , y esto es -

Sonic : puedo presentarme ! Bueno, mi nombre es Sonic lo más rápido del mundo !

Rainbow Dash sólo se detuvo en esa declaración

Rainbow Dash : Que los títulos sido tomadas por mí.

Meñique : Sí, Dashie ha roto la barrera del sonido 3 veces !

Sonic and Rage : 3 veces?

Los hedgies empiezan a reír .

RD : ¿Cuál es la gracia?

Sonic : Sólo que me he roto un par ... No sé ( susurra última parte tan sólo RD escucha ) un poco más , 9.000 veces ...

Rd : O_O

Sonic : no les digo , yo te reto a una carrera !

AJ : sonic , no quiero ser grosero , pero su poco va a perder .

Rage : Me olvidé ...

( Escrito Itallic es pensamiento )

Rage : Shadowrage Hey , ¿puedes hacerme más di cuenta ?

Yo: Claro.

Rage : * mira hacia afuera * I'ts tarde. Vamos a ir a buscar a un árbol.

Los erizos se retiraron para que nadie conocía allí velocidades.

En el camino a casa Twilights

? : Obtener del animal árbol!

Sonic : Ow , hey! detenerlo enano !

Rage : No sé por qué, pero estoy disfrutando de esto.

Crepúsculo no estaba demasiado lejos para empezar a escuchar esto

Crepúsculo: Eso suena como sonic ... y que erizo rojo . Que debería obtener su nombre pronto

Yo: Su nombre es Rage , Crepúsculo ...

Crepúsculo: oh

Cuando Crepúsculo llegó en la última curva , vio ? tratando de deshacerse de Sonic y Rage .

Crepúsculo: ¡Alto! Spike!

Espiga : ¿Qué? Está en nuestra casa del árbol !  
Sonic : ¿Podría acabo de decir ...

Pico : Lo siento ...

Rage : Punto a verme , Rage y Sonic .  
Después de dormir en una rama, Sonic y Rage tenían "lento caminó " ( una carrera normal para un ser humano : 3 ) para el destino donde Sonic y RD ibas carrera.

Rage : Me estoy di cuenta otra vez!

Sonic : ¿Has hablado con el autor , ¿no es así .

Rage : ( trollface ) Tal vez ...

Cuando Sonic y Rage llegaron, la crin 6 estaban allí , con un poco más de gente , oír hablar de la carrera de RD

Todo lo que podía oír era abuchean al llegar

Sonic : ¿Sabes qué? Ya he terminado caminar lento . Es hora de tomar en serio !

Sonic metió en su lugar, cuando después de spike dijo ..

Pico : hasta el bosque Everfree y la espalda, una vez. Ningún contacto , ninguna habilidad permitido. Incluso el Rainboom .

Rage : Boom no Rainboom ...

Multitud : 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... GO  
En un instante , sonic y RD se habían ido.

1/4 de camino.

RD iba a la cabeza , sonrisa , porque sonic era lento caminar en esa marca , ella no sabía que su velocidad real . Pero ella sabía que había roto la barrera del sonido antes.

1/2 camino.

Sonic había impulsado a RD , dejándola sin habla . Estaban empatados .

3/4 de camino.

RD utiliza el Rainboom sonic para frotar la derrota ante los Sonics .

1 milliseccond lejos de la línea de meta .

Una raya azul pasó rápidamente RD

RD : * hah * hah * gané?

Sonic : * Al igual que él estaba lleno de energía * Nope.

El público se volvió RD pensamiento salvaje ganó . Entonces sonic dijo que ganó . Nadie le creyó , pero la rabia .

Pico mostró las fotos . Sonic había ganado. No sólo eso , sino que ganó 10 veces, mediante la ejecución de más allá de la meta y otra vez

RD : ¿QUÉ?

Rage : No te preocupes . Sí que puede-

Sonic : Cállate , no ahora.

Sonic : no rompa a ti mismo , tu siendo el volante y una niña más rápido ...

RD : Es cierto ...

5 de la crin 6 : WOAH SONIC ?

Rage : Quería decirte esto , pero sonic había roto la barrera del sonido 1000 veces ...

Meñique : IMPOSIBRUUUU


End file.
